Dark Reality
by furubaJB15
Summary: This shall have drabbles with 'dark' characters of Hetalia. Horror, suspense, mutilation things, OOC-ness. Proceed with caution and I hope you like it
1. Breathe DarkItaly

The door opened and [Name] froze. _Not again, _she thought. Panic rose up and she scrambled to hide, from a couple of rooms away clunky foot steps against wood could be heard clearly. [Name] rushed into her room and jumped into the safe confines of her closet. The musty smell of moth balls and clothing filled her nose.

Heart pumping frantically and unevenly. She wondered how long she was going to have to out wait him or if she would gain the courage to confront him. The second option was last in mind when she heard the gleeful humming floating down the halls.

[Name] shuttered at how innocent it sounded, knowing it is the least of what it is. She guess he was searching every room besides the one she is in now, which was saved for last. Building up the fear and suspension.

Doors opened and slammed, chairs moved and screeched but she didn't dare make any sounds or movement. Her body was stiff from from the way she was positioned and the lack of oxygen was making her slightly dizzy since she took the smallest breaths possible.

The humming slowly turned into singing and she picked up what she could decipher what was said in Italian.

_Vengo qui per giocare di nuovo _

_Ogni gioco divertente ed emozionante _

_Non ti unirvi a me, anche tu? _

_Perso in un mondo con il gioco infinito _

_Questa canzone è per te _

_Unirvi a me nel mio modo di suonare senza fine..._

The eerie sounding song got closer and closer. She has no time left. [Name] heard the foot step stop right in front of her door. The door knob turned and terrified tears started to fall down her face.

"Ciao, [Name]," he smiled, amber eyes open. "This is a fun game right? Hide and seek."

Her eyes were glued to his weapon on hand. A sword, blood stains covered it everywhere.

"Fratello... Germany... Japan... and so many others liked this game, too. Especially me being 'it' and them hiding. Why don't you join so we can all play together?"

[Name] shook her head frantically and backed up to the wall. Her mind was on defend mode but she was paralyzed. Feliciano's smile fell and titled his head.

"But [Name], you _have _to play."

* * *

><p>[AN]

_"Here I come to play again._

_Each game fun and exciting._

_Wont you join me, too?_

_Lost in a world of endless playing._

_This song is just for you._

_Join me in my endless playing..."_

And of course I used google for the Italian so please tell me for any mistakes! Also I made the lyrics on the spot… so they might suck… ._.

I shall make this a new series with 'dark' characters and all that. So I hope it turns out successful~


	2. Soon DarkJapan

Warning: Really dark and mutilation things...

* * *

><p><em>You won't live to see tomorrow's sunrise.<em>

The dark room was familiar to you now, being locked up in it for so long. The color of your skin paled so much now it seemed impossible that it was the healthy tint it was before. Your voice croaked with fatigue and your skin hugged too tightly to your bones. You were hardly allowed to sleep, too, and showed it with the dark bags under your eyes.

And your eyes, don't get even started on that. Once bright and cheerful turned to dull and lifeless. Actually now they are deep holes for they have been clawed out... by _him_; punished because you tried to get away_. _So there was really no point in saying that the room was dark because you couldn't see anything anymore. The thought of _him _sent shivers of fear down your spine.

Speaking of it, you heard the door slide open and his low chuckle.

Shoes against wood.

Fabric rubbing against each other.

The stop and kneel in front of you.

The cool breath hitting you. The Japanese man cupped your cheek and moved his thumb in circles on it. He smiled and whispered.

"So beautiful."

Then the unsheathing of a sword. "Let's get rid of the rest of that filth."

That marked the end.

-.-.-.-.-

So, how was it? Do you have a suggestion on who I should do next?

/continues to stare at the work I did in horror


End file.
